War in Europe(Private RP)
Plot The year was 1386. The citizens were raging at whether to believe Science or Religion. Zikuto the Wolf, one of the philosophers, decided to debunk the faults on both ends to stop the War. However, there were more worries other than Europe collapsing in war. Many villains from other countries have taken part in it, and they plan to tear Zikuto limb from limb as he was a "traitor to God's world". Fortunately, after the events of the Game show of carnage, Axel, Raven, Asonja and Zhao accidentally break the teleporter, leading them to a different time. Asonja and Zhao were the only ones to make it back to their own time. Now that they are in Zikuto's world, they may be considered enemies of God by everyone and may be executed. Raven may be burned at the stake, and Axel may get his head chopped off by a giant ax. Luckily, Zikuto knew that they were here by accident and took them into hiding. Characters Raven the Panther Zikuto the Wolf Axel the Hedgehog Act 1: Hidden "Zikuto, I SWEAR, if I have to wear what these people are wearing, I'm going to kill you. I've been with with my vest for only five minutes!" Raven growled. "It is only because you're gonna get burned at the stake, Raven!" Zikuto shouted, but calmed down. His german accent was inhumane. "Listen, you can wear it but hide it under this dress. I would never let you take it off. Now, how'd you guys get here from the future?" "The teleprorter broke. Apparently, both Zhao and Asonja are back on Nimagi. But as you can see, we're not." "I see..." Zikuto stated and he leaned back on a chair. "I hope you can get comfortable because you're going to be here a while without any electronic device in existence. And almost everyone is hyper-critical to Religion. So one bad word about it, and you're accused as a witch." "Well, that's great. Go ahead and that to my list of 'Why I don't want to be here'." Raven muttered as she leaned against a wall, ruffling her vest. "But dont worry. You'll be okay." Zikuto stated. "I'll show you fun things you can do at this point in time." He states. She swayed her tail, looking at him in confusion. "Like what, exactly..?" She asked, glaring at the dress she had to put on. He sighed at her look and thought. "Well, I might have something for you. Normally for women like you, you're meant to be cooking, farming, weaving, etc etc. But knowing you...you want something exciting, am I correct?" A shadowy figure watches the two. " Its them.... they are the ones." the figure spoke turning his head. "You sure grand master they seem..... unable to handle what we do." A second voice spoke in a confused voice. "Im sure trust me." The figure jumped onto a lower building. Zikuto went to his dresser and gave Raven some thinner clothing. "These are typically men's clothing. You can still wear your vest, since it'll blend in with the clothing. Basically you'll be better than any other female." Zikuto said, with a half-smirk